Abnormal, but still People
by Tubbiegodfather
Summary: I love robotics. I love helping people find joy. What I didn't think I loved was working for Lobotomy Corporation. While they may be a bit weird, some would even say Abnormal, I still want to spend my time here. Either it be helping Laetitia feel less lonely. Or making White Knight seem less edgy. I want to be here. Helping them find their light Helping them find a reason to live.


**I never really expected to make a fanfic about this game, but I feel plenty fine doing it. This is a beautiful game that deserves to be showed off more. It was really tricky coming up with what to do for this story if I wanted it to be from the Manager or just an Employee's perspective so I had a brilliant idea(It's not that special, but shhh)**

**! These are line breakers**

'_These are thoughts'_

**Normal bold is for Abnormality names**

_**This special font is for character stats**_

(These are PoV's)

**!**

(Phillip PoV)

I've never actually been this excited before you know? The most mysterious and awe inspiring company of the world offered me an internship as an assistant manager! I don't know why exactly though. Sure I do well in school and I'm about to graduate my senior year, but there isn't anything special about me? Maybe it's because I make friends easily? I hear the workers usually come back looking sad so maybe my happy mood may help my fellow colleagues… Yeah that has to be it!

I've been told to wait at my school's counseling office because someone from the company wanted to get to know me a bit first. I hope they like me though. Not many people actually try to get that close to me because of how excitable and over the top I can be. But I'll try to be super serious! I have to make sure to make a good impression on whoever is being sent.

As I walk into the office that leads to the counseling office I see my teacher Mr. Lyle. "Hey Teach. What brings you here?"

He turns around and looks at me with a smile. I've been in his robotics class since freshman year and when he taught back at my middle school I was there as well. It's nice to know he thinks of me as his apprentice after the eight years we've spent together as student and teacher.

"Hey Phillip. I'm actually here to hand over my paper about how you'd be good for the job at Lobotomy Corp. Once I heard you we're getting a meeting with one of their employers I made my way here as quick as possible to help you out kid. Just know the project is do in two days so don't let your new job blind ya." He said teasingly, but I could tell from his voice he sounded proud of me.

"Oh thanks Mr. Lyle! You didn't have to do that for me though. I don't want to trouble you with how busy you are." I say to him thankfully. "Also I've finished the project already I just didn't want to make the others feel bad when they see me turn it in."

When I say this he just brings out a bigger smile. "Good job kid. I'm guessing you did it the second you got home after school when I told everyone what the project was?"

I looked at him with a smile and simply replied. "Nope." He looked at me shocked. "That's weird. I didn't take you to put projects of-" I cut him off and said "I started working on it the period after. Remember I have study hall?"

He looked at me and sighed. "Working on a functional robot during a study hall is not what you were supposed to do. You know I said you had to make the robot yourself… from scratch." He said exasperated and I just smiled at him. "Well yeah I knew that. Not many people gave me good looks while I was doing it, but my study hall teacher has just accepted that I do this by now and won't say no to me."

"Only you kid. Only you. Good luck with the interview kid. I'll see you in class tomorrow!" As he says this he leaves the office and heads back to what I assume is his planning period or him going to the bathroom… and he turns towards the bathroom. Honestly the man has a short bladder for a job that requires long focus and sparse brakes. '_I should really ask him how he gets away without peeing.'_

As I think this I see a man with brown hair and glasses. He seems to be a bit young from what I'd guess. I'd wager 25, but looks can be deceiving. He's wearing business attire consisting of a red tie and a raven black pinstriped suit. He looks over to me and points to a door and smiles "Hello young man. I'm here for the interview with a Phillip Johnson. I'd take a guess that you're him so would you mind coming with me?" My eyes widen at him and I reply "Wow are you some sort of wizard? Oh wait you must have some background information on me hehe… Oh wait for me!" I call out as he's entering the room.

As I enter I see him sit down at a desk that has many different figurines of weird looking monsters.

One is a creature with six wings and red eyes that I find cool. Though I feel sort of creeped out when looking at it. I don't know why, but it feels sort of… malevolent. Kind of like it can actually see me even though it's just a figurine.

The next seems to be a doll with red eyes and two bell earrings in her ears. The doll is a bit cute really, but I wonder why someone would design it that way… I mean why would they make the doll feel and look so lonely. I kind of want to hug it to make it feel better. Though I don't know if the multi-eyed spider would allow me close enough

The third one is a blue and pink snake with two sets of wings that is going for a biting motion as it stands still. I find it rather cool for a monster idea though I don't get why blue and pink is there option for making a snake. I feel like I'd see those colors more on a princess or some really badass mage that can use rainbow magic or something along those lines.

The last figurine was one I wish I had never seen. I don't know why the man had such a different array of figurines ranging from a lonely looking doll all the way to… _this_. The figurine was made of red looking flesh with eyes all over it with a human-esq body that screamed out **STAY AWAY** in bold letters. It had a couple of months and the most noticeable were the ones on its face and its left hand. On the right is a gigantic crescent blade that instantly makes me lock up. If it wasn't an interview I may of locked up, but I can't do that now. I have a good impression to make.

"Ah young man I see you've taken interest in my figurines. One of my friends made them for me. They were made using inspiration from creatures." He says calmly with a small smile as he looks at me.

"Y-Yes-" Damn stutter "they really are interesting. I quite like the doll though Sir. Even if she does look a bit lonely." As soon as I say she I see him look at me questiongly for a second before smiling.

"Well that is one thing about her…" He says to me under his breath and with a bit of mystery flowing around it. "Well Phillip, may I call you Phillip?" I nod and he continues. "First and foremost I should read out to you what we do at our corporation. I'm guessing from the excitement you we're showing earlier that you already know a bit so I'll keep this brief. Normally I'd rather not do it, but you're the first ever to be nominated for a chance to become an assistant manager. I know someone back at where you'll most likely be interning at that would be ecstatic about this even if she tried to hide it behind her robotic exterior. I hope you can meet her one day though. I have a feeling you'd be good for her." He says all that kind of quickly and I soon notice he's rambling about someone.

"Well she sounds quite nice Sir… may I have your name so I don't have to call you Sir all the time if you don't mind Mr…?" He looks at me with a smile and pushes up his glasses and just says "X" I raise my eyebrow at him and he chuckles. "Sorry Phillip, but company protocol for managers. Between you and me though you can just call me Fred. It ain't the real name, but it does sound nice if I do say so myself." he says with a smug smile as he moves the four figurines from the front of his desk to the side and places down a folder in their stead.

"Now Phillip… I'm guessing you don't know what our company truly is about and sadly I can't say it out here. We have a reputation for being secret like and I'll be the first to admit it. So when we reach the entrance of the facility I want your answer on if you want to know what we do… or if you want to leave." As he says this to me his smile turns more into a neutral face and his happy tone became more serious. I don't know why this was so serious for just making energy, but I can't say it doesn't interest me. He makes it sound like a completely new world in that company. I'm leaning towards agreeing to be perfectly honest, but I kind of want to know why they want me. '_I know I can make people happy with my attitude and just the aura I give off, but I after seeing how serious such a nice guy got I don't think it's because my mood.' _I think to myself as I look at him while he studies me with his own gaze.

"Sir. Before I ask when do I come with you. Could I ask first what makes me seem so interesting to you all?"At this a small smile graces his face. "Phillip… you have an amazing talent for Robotics and making things. Either it being your first taser in 6th grade to now robotics that companies across the world find interesting from you. Personally the company isn't the most interested in this, but I am. While they all see you for Robotics, I also see you for you. Somehow you have made most of the people in all of your years in school either adore you or dislike you because they have to deal with the sound of tinkering in their class. Morale is actually important and I have the feeling you could help make working at the company with your fellow colleagues a lot more bearable. Not many workers actually like me since I only oversee them and give them orders. They think I don't care for them and their lives, but that is quite wrong. I hope hiring you ,or just the seven days for the internship, can give them a morale boost well deserved. So kid… let me answer your first question. We leave in 10 minutes to the company. Do you want to come or not." He asks with a small smile after his speech. Now… I won't say I was in awe at the man '_WOOOAH HE'S SO COOL'_ I think to myself. But I'm not saying he wasn't awesome as hell.

"Mr. Fred… I'd be glad to come along to see the corporation and where I'll be working. Especially if people need a little more light in their lives. As he turned his back to exit the room and left the room I didn't hear him mutter under his breath as his smile fell away

"... I hope you can give them the light they need… or I may be out a few dozen employee's. I believe in you kid."

**Author's Note: Hello everyone that just read through this. I know we didn't get to the company today, but setting up things takes time. Setting up a character is also important. You'll get to meet all of those wonderful abnormalities and see how our Phillip here makes the workplace safer, cooler, and overall more bright.**

**First things first here though let me talk about a new work schedule I'll be doing. There is generally four weeks per month so let me lay down the plan for this to make my work a little bit more organized. For followers of me I'm glad you came to this chapter to know about this, but for my other two stories I'll be using these exact words or something close to it for the weeks when I upload them.**

**Week 1- This week goes to the Anti Rose. I love all the support for this story and I'm glad to let it become the first story I update each month.**

**Week 2-This story will be Soul, Void, and Aura. For my readers from there thank you for enjoying my Hollow Knight x RWBY fanfic. **

**Week 3- This is my newest story so I'll let it be last only for the fact I have uploaded this one last out of the three. I love Lobotomy Corporation as a game and as a story. I wanted to make a fanfic out of it because of all the great things about the game and all the scenarios of characters interacting like employee's talking to different employee's or just having a conversation with the Queen of Hatred or some other Abnormality. **

**Week 4- I'll write one of the three this week randomly. I'll roll a d3 for each of the stories ranging from what week I updated them so **

**1-Anti**

**2-Soul**

**3-Abnormal**

**I may also choose to just take this as a rest week.**

**Well I'm quite glad to have made this for you all and once Lobotomy Corporation gains its rightful place as an actual game to choose from in fanfictions game section I'll be putting this all on there.**

**Well while it has been fine I do say it is time. For all of us Abnormal people out there I WISH YOU A GOOD KNIGHT!**


End file.
